A Day Of Wonders
by amisunderstoodlifesandy
Summary: Gypsy bands roam around the streets and Altair walks in on Malik to a big surprise!


**AN: **I do not own anything of Ubisoft, sadly. Also I've written fanfics before, but be gently on the criticism. This is my first time writing an AltMal fic. Any way enjoy :D

It was a normal Jerusalem day, the temperature was perfect, and the gypsy bands were playing all over the streets. Altair loved to hear these bands play, such a perfect distraction from all the fighting. Sadly he knew that the possibility of relaxing was out of the question.

Altair reach the bureau to see his "favorite" rafiq, Malik. He and Malik have had a rough patch throughout their friendship. Malik, however, had forgiven him for all the mistakes he blames himself for. Altair couldn't have been happier that day. A jingling noise snapped Altair back to reality. 'Is that bell noise coming from the bureau?' Altair thought.

As soon as he landed on the floor of the bureau and awaited for a snappy greeting, he saw a different sight.

Malik, ever since his childhood days, loved when the gypsies came to town. He would always dance to their music in private and sadly would loose himself into the charming music.

Around the time he was moved to Masayaf to train, he bought bells that gypsy dancers would use; that way when he felt a needed escaped was necessary, he would tap the bells.

Today was no exception, he was so tired of everything that happened these past few months day an escape was needed, indeed. As soon as he heard them start, he grabbed his book and began to put it up. All the while, he had his eyes closed and his hips moving.

Altair's mouth immediately went dry. The way Malik's hips moved was unbelievably mesmerizing. If he had not blinked twice, we would have honestly assumed it was a gypsy in the bureau. Never could he believe tha- oh dear Allah Malik can kick that high! He watched motionless, as Malik moved around the bureau. Back to the shelf, he- to Altair's shock and delight- wound his way up and down the bookshelf like and a gypsy women would do to a random man in the audience.

Altair watch Malik have his peace with the music from outside, while he became uncomfortable in his breeches.

Malik finally felt himself free and relax. Even though he was missing an arm, he way still able to do the moves he once did as a child. A kick in the air, some fluid motions attached to jumps and constant movement to his hips. He felt a smile creep up as he wounded his way up and down the bookshelf.

He fell the the floor and continued his dance, letting the music guide him, not even knowing who was watching. At the ending beats, while on the floor, he let them take hold of his body to slowly rise up. 1, 2 ,3, 4. Each beat lifting himself offer the floor with his legs and back.

Altair watched as Malik slowed his pace on the floor. With each beat, he saw the man's chest pop up, then slowly down. A leg up and a slow lift. No doubt, Malik had become stronger with the loss of his arm. Which had peaked Altair's interests even more.

He watched Malik stand back up, slightly tired, but not at all read to rest. He was back at his book shelf searching for something.

Malik rose up from his current position and walked back to the bookshelf to do what he originally planned to do. 'One day of letting go wasn't as bad as I thought' he assured himself.

Little did he know about the assassin that was right behind him.

Altair took his chance and wrapped his arms around Malik. Before he could do anything Altair whispered "You should do those moves when I'm hear instead when you are alone, habibi."

Malik, turning a slight shade of red, commented back, "I will give you a five seconds head start before a knife is thrown into your skull"

That was all Altair needed to hear before running with the biggest smirk on his face over the rooftops of Jerusalem.

Malik was after him the moment he let out a small chuckle. To say that he loved that assassin right now would be a horrible reference to say.

**AN:** Okay, no one hurt me. I understand if it isn't that great and I'm not here to give excuses. But please be gentle on the rough comments (LOL) anyways, I hoped you at leasted enjoyed it.


End file.
